


Stray.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen, Leon’s animal instincts, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: D’s reflection on Leon falling asleep on his couch for the first time.
Relationships: Count D & Leon Orcot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Stray.

Just tonight had been the words - slurred things mind you - the detective had last spoken before falling asleep on his couch. Despite everything D’s lips did not thin in displeasure. No, instead D softly put down his cup of tea before going to find a cover to place over the human. It, the cover, would have to be an old, worn one because the detective had not bathed or showered before coming here. 

At the thought of the man coming here to the pet shop instead of somewhere else - anywhere else really - D wondered when the detective thought he had found safety in D’s establishment. It was one thing to come over with deserts and sweets for bribery. It was another thing entirely to arrive at the pot shop for sanctuary. 

Gently so not to wake him D covered the detective with the cover. He didn’t voice it often but the detective’s instincts could almost be as sharp as an animal’s. Despite everything those instincts had classified D as safe enough to accompany day to day, safe enough to sleep in the presence of. 

Briefly D couldn’t help but ponder if this was how humans felt when a stray followed them home.


End file.
